darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Void Knight equipment
Elite Void Knight equipment is an upgraded version of regular Void Knight equipment. The two pieces, the elite void knight top and elite void knight robe, become available upon completion of the Grandmaster quest The Void Stares Back, and were released on 6 October 2010 along with the quest. The top is given for free as a quest reward, but a set of Void Knight bottoms must be upgraded to elite Void Knight bottoms for 100 commendations at Commodore Tyr. Choosing to upgrade both the robe bottom and the top at the same time costs 200 commendations, and only the top will be upgraded if there are not enough points to upgrade both. Like regular Void Knight equipment, it requires 42 Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Constitution and Ranged, as well as 22 Prayer, to wear. Elite Void Knight equipment has slightly higher stats than regular Void Knight equipment, a different appearance, and gives a Prayer bonus of +2 per piece. The elite equipment counts as Void Knight gear for the purpose of Void Knight equipment's set effects. There are three 'styles' of elite Void Knight equipment: Guardian (white), Justiciar (grey) and Executioner (black). One style of the top is received as a reward for The Void Stares Back; which top is received depends on certain moral choices made during the Void Knight quest series. The different styles only affect the appearance of the equipment, and if desired, Commodore Tyr will change the style of elite Void Knight gear to any other for a price of 100,000 coins. (If both pieces of elite Void Knight equipment are possessed, both are changed at once. Also, pieces stored in POH armour case will be changed during recolour.) If lost, elite Void Knight equipment can be reobtained by taking regular Void Knight Equipment to Commodore Tyr and asking him to upgrade it, at a price of 100 commendations for each piece. The sets One interesting feature of the quest series is the variety of moral choices the player has the opportunity to make during the second and third quests. These decisions affect which colour of Elite Void Knight armour the player receives at the end of the final quest. The first four decisions take place during A Void Dance; the final two take place during The Void Stares Back. Elite Void Knight equipment Superior elite Void Knight equipment Choices affecting awarded set Only five of the six moral choices actually affect the type/colour of the awarded armour. As you can see, in the table below, whether you decide to save either Korasi or Jessica will not influence the type of armour you are awarded. Trivia * For a time elite Void Knight gear was named for its style (for example, 'Void executioner torso'), but a hidden update sometime in November 2010 changed this. The items are now simply called 'Elite void knight top' and 'Elite void knight robes' and can be examined to determine which style they are (for example, 'Armour worn by Void Knight Executioners'). * Since the robe piece will always match the style of the torso piece, and vice-versa, it is impossible to 'mix-and-match' various styles of elite Void Knight equipment. For example, you cannot possess both an Executioner top and Justiciar leggings. Category:Equipment